


Trouble at Gibraltar

by Officiallynx17



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Basically a hanzo character study, Brotherly Love, But more positive than most others ive read?, Canon Autistic Character, Genji and hanzo are BOTH little shits, Give him a chance, Hanzo makes friends, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada Are Best Friends, M/M, Mei satya and junkrat are in a triad, Multi, Non-Canon Autistic Character, Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officiallynx17/pseuds/Officiallynx17
Summary: Joining Overwatch didn't feel like a choice as much as it did a necessity. Hanzo makes it his mission to make the best of the opportunity he'd been given by his brother, and maybe salvage some sort of life for himself.Then, he meets Jesse McCree and a handful of other people, and begins to think that things may not be so difficult at all.





	Trouble at Gibraltar

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fic I started out if the blue, I have no big plans for the plot, so I suppose it'll be entirely character driven. Hit me up at demiboy-luffy on Tumblr!

When Hanzo arrived at Gibraltar, his brother was nowhere to be found. 

 

He was told specifically,  _ promised _ , even, by Genji, that this would not happen. 

 

And yet, there he was, having to face the talking ape and the scornful looking doctor,  _ alone. _ No Genji as a buffer, no Genji  _ at all _ , actually! 

 

Hanzo supposed it was what he deserved, if not his death. 

 

“Now, we don't have anything very, um, official happ--” Hanzo cut him off of his explanation. 

 

“I'm sorry, but I was already informed by my brother about these things. I do not want you to waste your time.” Winston nodded, slowly. 

 

“Well, still. We aren't legal currently and we aren't, uh, picky, either. I just wanted to let you know, and behalf of the team, that you and your brother's past is your own and you are welcome here.” Hanzo glanced at the doctor, her expression unchanged. 

 

“I appreciate that. Thank you.” Hanzo bowed his head slightly, before a door slid open behind him, footsteps notifying him of another entering the room.

 

“Winston! I-” Hanzo looked over his shoulder to see a young woman in white tee-shirt with a contraption on her chest that notified Hanzo of her identity as Tracer, one of the previous Overwatch’s most well known members. 

 

“Oh! Hiya!” She smiled at him, brightly.

 

“You must be Genji’s brother, I'm Lena!” she went for handshake, Hanzo meeting it after a moment's hesitation. Her strong grip shouldn't have caught him so off guard. 

 

The doctor’s was much the same, when he'd come through the lab's doors, but he had a feeling Lena’s death grip was one of excitement, while the doctor's felt more like a threat. 

 

“Hanzo Shimada.” He released her hand, and she turned to face Winston and the doctor.

 

“Sorry for the intrusion, loves, but Torb has a big problem with the turrets and, well, just about everything else on the east end of the point. Needs your help over there.” She looked away from Winston and at the doctor, giving her this… odd, yet sad smile. 

 

“Oh no, I hope it isn't the circuitry again…” Winston sighed. He glanced between Lena and Hanzo.

 

“Oh, Lena, will you show Hanzo to his room? Possibly give him a tour?” Leva gave a casual salute.

 

“Will do! Off we go, love, let's get you settled in.” She motioned for Hanzo to follow after her, and with one last glance back at Winston and the doctor, he and Lena exited the lab. 

The base was barren, but surprisingly clean. Hanzo had to admit, they did a fantastic job cleaning up, and he had to wonder just how many agents currently resided there. 

 

Hanzo had a room on the first floor, like everyone else did, except for Reinhardt, who wanted a larger more accommodating room up on the second. The rest of the agents were placed in the same three hallways, in almost every other room so nobody would have to share a bathroom.

 

“Well, where we placed you, you'll have to share.” She only looked a little sorry. 

 

“It was last minute, and Genji and Zenyatta wanted rooms right next to each other, and all we really have left that's worth a shot is the room on the end by the stairs.” 

 

“We coulda placed you with Hana or me, but” she laughed. 

 

“I'm really messy, I'll admit it. And if you had to share with Hana, you'd never get a chance to use it, anyway. She isn't much cleaner than I am, either!” 

 

“So we put you with Jesse! He's pretty clean, so I don't think you'll have a problem.” by the time she was done talking, the mini-tour was over and they had arrived at his room.

 

“I appreciate you taking the time to show me around,” Lena waved her hand. 

 

“It's really not a problem, I like meeting new people.” She pointed at the pad by the door. 

 

“Athena will guide you how to set up any security codes you might want for your room” she gave a shrug.

 

“I just set mine up so that nobody can get in when I'm gone unless they have my permission. Or, if Athena thinks it's okay, I suppose.” She made her way down the hall, waving. 

 

“Let me know if you need anything! Athena can help, too, if I'm not available. See ya!” 

 

Hanzo watched her turn the corner of the hall, sighing. He had met so many new people today, and all of the interaction had exhausted him. Hopefully he would have some time for himself to recharge before having to meet anyone else. 

 

“May I help you with your door?” A voice came from above him.  _ Athena,  _ Hanzo realized. 

 

“Yes,” he wasn't sure what else to say. His door slid open, and Hanzo stepped inside. 

 

Fresh sheets, blinds covering the small window. Everything was dusted cleanly and the floor was swept. 

 

He turned to look to his left, to see a thick blue duvet folded up on the trunk that sat at the end of the bed, with a medium box sitting atop it. There was an envelope resting on top of the box, as well. 

 

Hanzo set down his two bags on the bed, and set the case with his bow against the wall at the end of the bed, before picking up the envelope and opening it.

 

_ Brother, _

 

_ I'm unsure if I will be back in time to give these to you, so I will leave them for you. _

 

_ I grabbed a few things I thought you may need, as well as a few things that may make you feel more at ease. _

 

_ Don't hesitate to make any other needs known to those around you. Overwatch is full of people willing to help, I promise you that they are very kind and will try their very best to make you feel welcome.  _

 

_ I'm happy you came.  _

 

_ Genji _

 

Hanzo looked over the note, studying it. It was definitely from Genji, but that made it all the more surreal. Genji was  _ alive. _ Of course, he knew this prior, but it was so, so difficult to process. He still had times where he thought it was much too good to be true, and it must not  _ really _ be him, or that he was dreaming.

 

Hanzo folded up the note and put it back in the envelope. He set it on the nightstand for safe keeping. 

 

He sat down on the end of the bed and pulled the box into his lap. It had an odd assortment of items.

 

The first thing he noticed was a small book, he registered was in English.  _ Puzzles, _ it read. Something to keep him occupied, he realized. He set it off to the side to examine later.

 

The next things he saw were two unopened packages of what looked to be incense, the packaging covered in a script he did not recognize. 

 

One, he could tell immediately was lavender, one of his favorite smells. The other took him a moment as he didn’t quite recognize the smell or the picture the wrapped around the package. It was safe to assume it was sandalwood, but he was not completely sure. 

 

Both smells were quite nice, and he appreciated the gesture. He wasn’t overly fond of incense, but Hanzo had always hated candles. A matching white lighter was placed next to a simple wooden incense burner, with small but not overly intricate lines etched into it. He took those two things out of the box and set them aside with the incense.

 

Under that was a simple matte black photo frame that he looked at with confusion. He lifted it up, and under it, there was a picture. It was a photo of Genji and him, maybe a year before… Well, Hanzo thought he'd killed him. Hanzo had not seen the picture for some time, and it was now worn at the corners. He supposed Genji left it up to him to decide if he wanted to frame it. 

 

Either that, or he was being lazy.

 

He had another picture he could frame, but he could decide after he was done unpacking. 

He set the frame down, and the picture on top of it so it would not be damaged. The next was a small velvet drawstring bag. Hanzo opened it up and peeked inside, pulling out chocolate. Just, all types of different chocolate, Hanzo realized. Wrappers and boxes labeled in a variety of languages poured out across his lap. He smiled and almost laughed, because it was kind of silly to think of Genji, who had mentioned in passing to Hanzo that he’d been traveling light, hoarding chocolate and carrying it from country to country. For him. 

 

The last item covered the bottom, and it was a soft, thin yellow blanket. It wasn’t nearly as big as Hanzo imagined the duvet to be, but it seemed warm. 

 

He looked at the duvet, and then at the items spread across the bed, thinking.

 

This wasn’t an olive branch, no, Genji had already offered him one, and Hanzo had already taken it. This was  _ just because.  _ They were gifts that were for no other reason than to make Hanzo feel good, and at home. For a moment, Hanzo felt that he and Genji could really, without a doubt, fix things. 

 

But, although Hanzo was attempting to take a more optimistic approach to the things, he had to be realistic, too. They could not mend years of anger and mistreatment, or  _ attempted murder,  _ overnight. 

 

It was a step in the right direction on Genji’s part, he supposed. Now Hanzo just had to figure out what he was going to say when Genji got back. How to thank him, how to act. He was still so unsure. These things did not come naturally to him.

 

Genji was truly not the brother he once knew. He was a changed man, and Hanzo hadn’t a clue how to act around him. Their relationship had gone almost entirely sour  _ years  _ before that night, and Hanzo couldn’t remember a time where they truly got along well when there were no strings attached.

 

Discounting their childhood, of course. 

 

Hanzo sighed, and tried to redirect his focus on putting his things away along with Genji’s gifts. 

 

The little book, along with the picture and frame were placed on his nightstand. The incense went on top of the combination dresser and desk, were the computer was. He was putting away his clothes when the very bottom drawer got jammed. He tried to push it back in, but it seemed to make it worse. Hanzo cursed, and stood up to rub his hand over his face.

 

“Havin’ trouble?” Hanzo jumped, and faced the bathroom door where a tall man with brown skin and a cowboy hat stood, thumbs in his belt loops. 

 

“Didn’t mean to sneak up on you. I gotta tendency of doing that.” Hanzo realized that this must be the  _ Jesse  _ Lena had spoke of. Hanzo gave him a small frown. 

 

“Please avoid sneaking up on me in the future.” Hanzo hadn’t meant for it to come out sounding so harsh, but it did. 

 

“Duly noted. Need help? Drawer down on the bottom there can be kinda finicky.” Hanzo had momentarily forgotten about the drawer. He gave a small nod, and gestured towards the drawer awkwardly.

 

“Help... would be appreciated.” The man kneeled in front of the dresser, wiggling it back and forth quickly as he pulled outward. It was a slight struggle, but, nonetheless he got it to open all the way. 

 

“Just gotta wiggle it a bit.” he said, offhandedly, standing up and wiping his hands on the front of his thighs. 

 

Hanzo looked him in the eyes, and gave a smile, forced smile. He wasn’t sure what to say.

 

“Thank you,” Was all he could manage. He just couldn’t help but notice what unusual eyes the man had. Not quite grey, not quite brown. Almost, colorless, in a way. He had never encountered anyone with such eyes.

 

“Not a problem,” he smiled back, only much more genuinely than Hanzo. Similarly to Lena, Jesse seemed happy to meet him, too.

 

“Name’s Jesse McCree,” Their hands met for a handshake, but McCree’s hand lingered. 

 

“Real nice to meet you.” He smiled again and release Hanzo’s hand, returning his thumbs to his belt loops. 

 

“And you, as well.” Hanzo replied. And, really, it was. 

 

“The door was open, and I heard some rattling around in here. Figured I'd pop in to see.” He gestured at the box. 

 

“Getting settled in alright? Genji said he'd left some stuff.” Hanzo looked at his stuff on his bed, before glancing back. 

 

“Yes.” McCree gave a hum, and Hanzo stared at him for a moment.

 

“You know of Genji, then?”  Hanzo asked, casually (?) Returning to insert some folded clothes into his drawer.

 

“Oh, we go way back. We met when he first joined Blackwatch. Got on like a house on fire sometimes, but he was in a bad place. We had some good times, too.” Hanzo chuckled. 

 

“A ‘house on fire’, you say.” That sounded much like he and Genji, especially when they were in their late teens and early twenties. He and Genji were close sometimes, and others they couldn't stand to even look at each other. There was almost never an in between. Jesse chuckled.

 

“Well, from what I've been told you two were kinda the same way, huh?” It struck Hanzo that there was no way Jesse didn't know what Hanzo had done. 

 

“Well,” Hanzo hesitated.

 

“Despite… everything, really, we had, ah,” Hanzi gulped, suddenly in need of water.

 

“...good times, too.” Hanzo would not look up at the other man. It was unlike him to get so personal so quickly, but how was he supposed to lie to someone who knows what he did? Who already knows the truth about him? What was the point?

 

“Y’know,” He heard the man shuffle, but not leave. 

 

“He said the same thing.” Hanzo didn't reply as he finish putting the last few things in the bottom drawer. He just stared into it, unsure.

 

“Need help?” Hanzo looked up at him, quickly.

 

“What?” he was met with a stare.

 

“The drawer?” Oh.

 

“Oh, no thank you.” Hanzo responded, quietly. The was a beat of silence. 

 

“Well, it's been good getting’ to meet ya.” he tipped his hat. 

 

“I've got a mighty bad migraine, so I'll be down and out for a few hours. Lemme know if you need anything after supper, though.” 

 

“I'll remember that. Thank you.”

 

McCree exited through the bathroom, closing the door behind him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there's any spelling errors or major grammar mistakes. :)
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you like, what you wanna see more of, and what you wanna know more about! (Or, anything, really.)


End file.
